2010 World Junior Championship
Derek Stepan (14 points) | mvp = Jordan Eberle }} The 2010 IIHF World U20 Championship, commonly referred to as the 2010 World Junior Hockey Championships (2010 WJHC), was the 34th edition of World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. The tournament was hosted in Saskatoon and Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada, from December 26, 2009 to January 5, 2010. This was the second time Saskatoon has hosted the tournament, after hosting it in 1991. The medal round, as well as all Canada's preliminary round games, took place in Saskatoon at the Credit Union Centre. The arena underwent renovations and upgrades before the 2010 tournament, including an increase in capacity. Other games were played at the Brandt Centre in Regina, which also received upgrades. In addition, pre-tournament exhibition games were held in other towns and cities throughout the province as well as Calgary, Alberta. In the gold-medal match, the United States defeated the pre-tournament favorites and host country Canada 6-5 in overtime to win their second gold medal. Other host candidates Initially, Switzerland was chosen to host the tournament, but later withdrew. Three bid groups submitted letters of intent to host the 2010 tournament prior to the February 1, 2008 deadline: *Joint bid by Halifax, Nova Scotia and Moncton, New Brunswick; *Joint bid by Saskatoon and Regina, Saskatchewan; and *Joint bid by Winnipeg and Brandon, Manitoba All three bid groups formally placed their bids before the April 1, 2008 deadline and made their final presentations to the selection committee in Toronto on June 9-June 10, 2008. On July 7, 2008, Hockey Canada and the Canadian Hockey League (CHL) announced Saskatoon and Regina have been chosen to host the tournament. This was Saskatchewan's first successful bid in five recent attempts, after failing to land the 1999, 2003, 2006, and 2009 tournaments. Top division Only teams playing in the top division are eligible to win a medal in any given year. The lowest-ranked teams in the top division are relegated to Division I for the following year's tournament. Rosters Preliminary round Ten teams were divided into two groups of five, each of which play in a single round-robin format. The winner of each group proceeded directly to the tournament semifinals, with the second- and third-place finishers advancing to the quarterfinals. The remaining four teams participated in the relegation round to determine which teams will be relegated to Division I the following year. Group A All times local (Central Time Zone/UTC-6) | score = 0 – 16 | team2 = | goals2 = 00:36 Gabriel Bourque 04:22 (PP1) Nazem Kadri 06:39 (PP1) Gabriel Bourque 11:43 Luke Adam 17:52 Patrice Cormier 24:49 Jordan Eberle 29:28 Travis Hamonic 30:26 Nazem Kadri 38:10 (PP1) Brandon Kozun 39:40 (PP1) Jordan Eberle 39:57 Adam Henrique 41:33 Patrice Cormier 44:35 (PP1) Brandon McMillan 49:19 Brandon Kozun 58:28 (PP1) Gabriel Bourque 59:32 Luke Adam | goals1 = | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A02_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 12,469 (84.8%) }} | score = 3 – 7 | team2 = | goals1 = Jakub Gasparovic (PP1) 02:15 Martin Bakos (PP2) 05:33 Richard Panik (PP1) 33:14 | goals2 = 09:34 John Carlson 22:50 Jeremy Morin 25:39 Derek Stepan 26:36 (PP1) Matt Donovan 33:54 Danny Kristo 40:58 Jordan Schroeder 46:34 Jerry D'Amigo | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A04_74_5_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 11,318 (77.0%) }} | score = 3 – 0 | team2 = | goals1 = Chris Kreider (PP1) 25:27 Matt Donovan 52:35 AJ Jenks 56:36 | goals2 = | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A06_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 12,853 (87.4%) }} | score = 8 – 3 | team2 = | goals1 = Richard Panik 00:33 Richard Panik 03:44 Marek Viedensky (PP1) 05:31 Tomáš Tatar 13:14 Jakub Gasparaovic 17:06 Matus Rais 29:34 Tomáš Tatar 33:00 Radoslav Illo 49:48 | goals2 = 33:27 Miks Lipsbergs 34:21 (PP1) Roberts Bukarts 50:44 Roberts Bukarts | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A08_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 12,628 (85.9%) }} | score = 6 – 0 | team2 = | goals1 =Brandon McMillan 00:23 Alex Pietrangelo (PP1) 08:14 Nazem Kadri (PP1) 21:06 Jordan Eberle (PP1) 21:26 Brandon McMillan 23:42 Brandon McMillan (PP1) 59:23 | goals2 = | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A09_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 13,301 (90.5%) }} | score = 1 – 12 | team2 = | goals1 = Gvido Kauss (PP1) 27:00 | goals2 = 02:30 Danny Kristo 09:40 Jason Zucker 11:12 (PP1) Danny Kristo 14:40 (PP1) Aj Jenks 19:02 (PP1) Chris Kreider 19:38 Tyler Johnson 29:38 (PP1) Chris Kreider 41:22 Derek Stepan 47:49 Jason Zucker 49:42 Derek Stepan 58:46 (PS) Chris Kreider 59:30 (PP1) Jeremy Morin | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A12_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 11,494 (78.2%) }} | score = 8 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = Taylor Hall (PP1) 07:18 Alex Pietrangelo 07:39 Taylor Hall 10:43 Luke Adam 25:08 Ryan Ellis (PP1) 33:20 Taylor Hall 37:41 Brayden Schenn 38:39 Stefan Della Rovere (SH1) 52:41 | goals2 = 37:25 Richard Panik 53:43 Martin Bakos | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A14_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 13,232 (90.0%) }} | score = 7 – 5 | team2 = | goals1 = Benjamin Antonietti 02:40 Jeffrey Fuglister (PP1) 04:59 Roman Josi 24:26 Nino Niederreiter (PP1) 44:42 Tim Webber 45:26 Ryan McGregor 48:53 Mauro Jorg 54:32 | goals2 = 06:15 Ronalds Kenins 09:24 Ronalds Kenins 10:58 Roberts Bukarts (PP1) 26:29 Ronalds Vigners 54:46 Roberts Bukarts | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A16_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 13,193 (89.7%) }} | score = 4 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Nino Niederreiter 27:27 Nino Niederreiter 47:33 Tristan Scherwey (PP1) 56:08 Mauro Jorg (ENG) 57:33 | goals2 = 53:02 Richard Panik | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A18_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 13,177 (89.6%) }} | score = 4 – 5 GWS | team2 = | goals1 = Philip McRae (PP1) 03:40 Jordan Schroeder (SH) 27:08 Tyler Johnson (SH) 39:50 Danny Kristo 41:01 | goals2 = 02:03 Stefan Della Rovere 31:15 Jordan Eberle 50:03 Jordan Eberle 55:45 (SH) Alex Pietrangelo 65:00 (GWG) Brandon Kozun | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205A20_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 15,171 (103.2%) }} Group B All times local (Central Time Zone/UTC-6) | score = 1 – 10 | team2 = | goals1 = Jan Kana (PP1) 25:01 | goals2 = 07:42 André Petersson 15:20 Anton Rödin 17:25 Mattias Tedenby 19:05 Anton Lander 22:34 (PP1) Magnus Pääjärvi Svensson 25:22 Carl Klingberg 40:51 (PP1) Tim Erixon 43:00 Anton Lander 51:21 Jakob Silfverberg 54:08 Adam Larsson | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B01_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 5,191 (74.2%) }} | score = 6 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 =Maxim Trunev 01:58 Maxim Chudinov (PP1) 14:32 Yevgeni Kuznetsov 18:26 Vladimir Tarasenko (PP1) 19:54 Yevgeni Kuznetsov 26:20 Kirill Petrov (SH1) 52:00 | goals2 = 11:38 (PP1) Konstantin Komarek 30:50 Nikolaus Harlt | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B03_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 4,990 (71.3%) }} | score = 3 – 7 | team2 = | goals1 = Alexander Pallestrang (PP1) 26:54 Dominique Heinrich (PP1) 36:41 Konstantin Komarek 38:13 | goals2 = 00:41 Jacob Josefson 18:36 (PP1) Oliver Ekman-Larsson 22:41 Anton Rödin 39:47 Anton Rödin 53:33 Mattias Ekholm 58:12 (PP2) André Petersson 59:22 (PP1) Oliver Ekman-Larsson | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B05_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 5,025 (71.8%) }} | score = 3 – 4 | team2 = | goals1 = Tomas Kubalik (PP1) 12:23 Jan Kana (PP1) 16:01 Roman Horak 27:53 | goals2 = 37:13 Teemu Hartikainen 43:40 (PP1) Sami Vatanen 56:46 Sami Vatanen 57:48 Joonas Rask | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B07_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 5,572 (79.6%) }} | score = 0 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = 06:51 Petr Khokhriakov 29:16 (PP1) Nikita Filatov | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B10_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 5,675 (81.1%) }} | score = 1 – 7 | team2 = | goals1 = Dominique Heinrich 15:38 | goals2 = 14:21 (PP1) Tomas Knotek 23:27 (PP2) Stepan Novotny 31:58 (PP1) Vladimir Roth 39:53 (PP1) Andrej Nestrasil 49.40 Tomas Kubalik 51:40 (PP1) Robert Kousal 56.25 David Ostrizek | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B11_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 5,334 (76.2%) }} | score = 4 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = André Petersson 03:32 Magnus Pääjärvi-Svensson(SH1) 07:24 André Petersson 38:03 Daniel Brodin 45:30 | goals2 = 31:29 Kirill Petrov | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B13_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 6,234 (89.1%) }} | score = 10 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Joonas Rask 00:58 Jani Lajunen 02:04 Mikael Granlund (PP1) 05:49 Aleksi Laakso (PP1) 07:37 Toni Rajala (PP1) 11:07 Jyri Niemi (PP1) 29:28 Teemu Hartikainen (PP1) 32:17 Jyri Niemi (PP1) 39:39 Matias Sointu (PP1) 50:56 Eero Elo (PP1) 51:31 | goals2 = 35:26 (PP1) Konstantin Komarek | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B15_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 5,193 (74.2%) }} | score = 7 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Andre Petersson 16:52 Dennis Rasmussen 25:24 Mattias Tedenby 33:44 Jacob Josefson 39:52 Magnus Pääjärvi-Svensson 41:13 Jacob Josefson 52:53 Marcus Johansson 58:54 | goals2 = 42:38 Teemu Hartikainen | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B17_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 5,145 (73.5%) }} | score = 5 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = Vladimir Tarasenko (PP1) 06:46 Kirill Petrov 32:01 Vladimir Tarasenko 54:53 Maxim Chudinov 58:48 Alexander Burmistrov 59:19 | goals2 = 36:30 (PP1) Jan Kana 54:01 Stepan Novotny | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205B19_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Brandt Centre (capacity: 7,000) Attendance: 5,293 (75.6%) }} Relegation round Results from any games that were played during the preliminary round were carried forward to the relegation round. All times local (Central Time Zone/UTC-6) | score = 3 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = Tomas Tatar (PP1) 06:47 Richard Panik (PP1) 14:34 Andrej Stastny 40:27 | goals2 = 22:30 Andreas Kristler 33:09 (PP1) Dominique Heinrich | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205521_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 8,634 (58.7%) }} | score = 10 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = Tomas Knotek 02:29 David Ostrizek 03:31 Stepan Novotny (PP1) 14:44 Michael Poletin 18:50 Jan Kana 19:25 Tomas Knotek 25:45 Robert Kousal (SH1) 38:18 Jakub Jerabek (PP1) 43:08 Tomas Kubalik (PP1) 53:38 | goals2 = 22:57 Raimonds Vilkoits 33:23 Raimonds Vilkoits | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205524_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 8,294 (56.4%) }} | score = 2 – 5 | team2 = | goals1 = Radoslav Illo 07:48 Samuel Mlynarovic 36:08 | goals2 = 09:55 (PP1) Vladimir Roth 30:19 Jan Kovar 36:45 (PP1) Jan Kovar 38:12 Tomas Kubalik 55:44 Jan Kovar | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205527_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 6,221 (42.3%) }} | score = 6 – 4 | team2 = | goals1 = Robert Bukarts (PP1) 6:14 Gunars Skvorcovs 12:42 Robert Mazins 12:59 Robert Bukarts 14:10 Mike Indrasis (PP1) 48:55 Robert Mazins (PP1) 51:16 | goals2 = 7:50 (PP1) Konstantin Komarek 21:18 (PP1) Andreas Kristler 25:36 (PP2) Konstantin Komarek 53:28 (PP1) Markus Unterweger | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205528_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 7,238 (49.2%) }} and were relegated to Division I for the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Final round ' | RD1-score1='6' | RD1-seed2=B3 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=2 | RD1-seed3=B2 | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3=2 | RD1-seed4=A3 | RD1-team4=' ' | RD1-score4='3*' | RD2-seed1=A2 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1='5' | RD2-seed2=B1 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=2 | RD2-seed3=A3 | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3=1 | RD2-seed4=A1 | RD2-team4=' ' | RD2-score4='6' | RD3-seed1=A2 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1='6*' | RD3-seed2=A1 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2=5 | RD3-seed3=B1 | RD3-team3= | RD3-score3='11' | RD3-seed4=A3 | RD3-team4= | RD3-score4=4 }} * Decided in overtime. Quarterfinals | score = 2 – 3 OT | team2 = | goals1 = Vladimir Tarasenko 38:44 Kirill Petrov 39:00 | goals2 = 28:25 Michael Loichat 59:27 Nino Neiderreiter 69:46 Nino Neiderreiter | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205322_74_4_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 12,278 (83.5%) }} | score = 6 – 2 | team2 = | goals1 = Kyle Palmieri 02:14 Matt Donovan (PP1) 06:34 Jerry D'Amigo 32:51 Chris Kreider 42:05 Jerry D'Amigo (ENG) 59:07 Danny Kristo 59:16 | goals2 = 35:17 Eero Elo 54:31 Joonas Rask | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205323_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 12,701 (86.4%) }} Semifinals | score = 6 – 1 | team2 = | goals1 = Jordan Eberle (PP1) 03:48 Marco Scandella (SH1) 27:26 Taylor Hall 29:11 Brayden Schenn 42:58 Stefan Della Rovere 56:40 Taylor Hall 57:09 | goals2 = Mauro Jorg (PP1) 32:27 | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205225_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 13,427 (91.3%) }} | score = 2 – 5 | team2 = | goals1 = Anton Lander 24:17 Anton Lander 32:17 | goals2 = 1:24 Tyler Johnson 35:06 Jerry D'Amigo 52:34 John Carlson 55:32 (SH1) Jerry D'Amigo 59:05 (ENG) AJ Jenks | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205226_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 12,137 (82.5%) }} 5th place playoff | score = 3 – 4 | team2 = | goals1 = Maxim Trunev 05:36 Alexander Burmistrov 19:37 Alexander Burmistrov 51:07 | goals2 = 16:08 (PP1) Teemu Eronen 38:32 (PP1) Pekka Jormakka 46:14 (PP2) Jyri Niemi 54:02 (PP1) Teemu Hartikainen | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205229_74_3_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 11,214 (76.3%) }} Bronze medal game | score = 4 – 11 | team2 = | goals1 = Michael Loichat (PP1) 26:30 Dominik Schlumpf (PP1) 35:44 Jeffrey Fuglister 35:55 Nino Neiderreiter (PP2) 37:51 | goals2 = 03:59 Dennis Rasmussen 11:44 Anton Lander 14:32 (PP1) Andre Petersson 18:50 Andre Petersson 19:04 Mattias Tedenby 23:17 Jakob Silfverberg 23:56 Daniel Brodin 30:05 (PP1) Jakob Silfverberg 33:50 (PP1) Daniel Brodin 38:40 (SH1) Andre Petersson 53:37 (PP1) David Rundblad | reference =http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/live/2725.html | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 12,121 (82.4%) }} Gold medal game | score = 5 – 6 OT | team2 = | goals1 = Luke Adam 2:40 Greg Nemisz 16:03 Taylor Hall 23:56 Jordan Eberle (PP1) 57:11 Jordan Eberle 58:25 | goals2 = 13:56 Chris Kreider 14:32 Jordan Schroeder 21:03 (PP1) John Carlson 44:12 Jerry D'Amigo 46:23 Derek Stepan 64:31 John Carlson | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/205/IHM205131_74_7_0.pdf | stadium = Credit Union Centre (capacity: 14,705) Attendance: 15,171 (103.2%) }} Top 10 scorers Goaltending leaders (minimum 40% team's total ice time) Tournament awards ;Most Valuable Player * Jordan Eberle ;All-star team *Goaltender: Benjamin Conz *Defencemen: Alex Pietrangelo, John Carlson *Forwards: Jordan Eberle, Derek Stepan, Nino Niederreiter ;IIHF best player awards *Goaltender: Benjamin Conz *Defenceman: Alex Pietrangelo *Forward: Jordan Eberle Final standings Division I For more detailed information see 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships - Division I The following teams took part in the Division I tournament. Group A played in Megeve & Saint-Gervais-les-Bains, France between December 14 and December 20, 2009. Group B played in Gdansk, Poland between December 14 and December 20, 2009: Group A was promoted to the Top Division and was relegated to Division II for the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Group B was promoted to the Top Division and was relegated to Division II for the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Division II Division III The tournament took place in Istanbul, Turkey from January 4 to January 10, 2010. and have gained promotion to Division II for the 2011 IIHF World U20 Championship. Team Photos 10CanadaWJC.jpg|Canada 2010SwedenJr.jpg|Sweden Category:2010 in hockey Category:World Junior Championships References Category:2010 in hockey Category:World Junior Championships